


Differences

by mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06 (ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06), ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Series: All Out!! Fic Week 2k18 [4]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: Hachiouji doesn't think there's much of a difference between being married and dating.For Day 2: Married life





	Differences

Being married is no different from dating to Hachiouji. He and Sekizan were very much in love before the vows and the rings. They had always been there for each other, had been best friends and lovers long before the ceremony. They still cooked together, watched movies together, fought and made up and laughed and cried together. Sekizan still yelled at him for leaving his socks on the floor. Nothing had really changed at all.

“Oh, well, I actually have plans with my husband. Maybe we could do it Thursday?” Sekizan asked, eyebrows furrowing as he listened to whoever was on the other end of the call. 

That was the one difference. Sekizan always called Hachiouji his husband; it wasn’t partner or boyfriend anymore. It all felt far more real when the word was used. Hachiouji was reminded that he and Sekizan would spend the rest of their lives together. The feeling was magical. 

And maybe a little hot, too, but that was a different story. 

Sekizan finally hung up the phone with a sigh. He walked over to the couch and plopped down beside Hachiouji, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder. Hachiouji ran his fingers through his husband’s hair. 

“We may have to move our movie date to a different day.” Sekizan said. 

“Work?” Hachiouji asked. 

“Mandatory training. There’s a rehabilitation seminar that all the interns have to go to.” 

“It’s okay. We’ll go Saturday instead. It’s not a big deal.” 

Sekizan smiled softly. “You're so patient.” 

“I have to be with the world’s soon to be greatest physical therapist for a husband.” 

“How is work going for you? Any luck on the expansion?” 

“They said they liked the prospect. They want to wait a few months and make sure the cafe is popular enough, though.” 

“You’ll get it. The cafe is always packed.” 

Hachiouji kissed Sekizan before standing up. “That it is. Why don’t I make some popcorn and we can watch a drama or something?” 

Sekizan nodded. He felt so blessed to have such a wonderful person by his side. Even if said wonderful person left his socks all over the floor. Sekizan turned on the television and began flipping through channels before settling on a police drama and settling in. Hachiouji joined him moments later. 

“This again?” Hachiouji teased, tossing a piece of popcorn at Sekizan, “haven’t you seen them all?” 

“But this is a new season. The one detective is on trial. Remember? He beat up the suspect that had assaulted his son.” Sekizan said. 

“Oh, right! Is he going to be convicted?” 

“Maybe of a misdemeanor.” 

“But he nearly killed that guy.” 

“Under emotional duress.” 

Hachiouji and Sekizan smiled at each other before turning their attention to the TV. Being married wasn’t much different than dating. But it was somehow better in every way.


End file.
